parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and The Tabby Cat Part 24 - Battle On Tower/Transformation/Happy End
Characters * Belle - Serena * The Beast - Tiger (An American Tail) * Maurice - Norman * Phillip - Himself * Gaston - James Transcript: (James is Inside in The West Wing Shoot to shooting tiger looks sad and got him he’s Screaming (James Laughing and punchs him down rolling to down) * James:(Kicks) Get Up Get Up What's The Matter Crazy Cat too Kind (Mocking) and Gentle to Fight Back (He Picks a Gun, a Bow and a Arrow as an weapons Serena, Norman and Phillip Comes) * Serena:Tiger Down Here! * Tiger:Serena You Came Back * Serena:No James No! (Tiger Picks to a gun, bow and arrow and begins to fight (Looks shocked and Cut to serena) * Serena: Everybody Let's go * Norman: You Got Serena Where on It Gally Up (Serena Norman and Phillip comes in the castle cut to james and tiger When he fight on roof to green thunder (Tiger Kick him down) (Serena, Norman and Philip runing to his way) (James Thorw Him off Him And Standing Up and Aims a Staute) * James:Come out and Fight (Thunderclap again Stautes) * James:(But his Hair) Were you In Love with Her Crazy Cat! Did you Honestly think she'd want you when she had Someone Like Me (He looks grim and walk and behind to him) * James:Give up (Thorwing the gun, bow and a arrow) It's Over Tabby Cat! Serena is Mine!. (Looks grim kick use his hands Grabs Him) * James:Let Me Let Me Please Go Don't Hurt Me I Do anything (To tower) anything with that (Grim to Scare let him go) * Tiger:Go On Get Out of Here * Serena:Tiger Where Back * Tiger:Serena * Serena:Give Your Hand (He Climb up to Serena, Norman and Phillip) * Tiger:Serena It’s You (they’re laughing and he behind tiger and they’re gasping and Then he get shoot and aims by James with evily Grin on his face) (James Losing his Balance falling to down to River) (Then He is on belcone and his weak) * Tiger:Your Back * Serena:Yes Of Course We Come Back We Won't Let James (Hugs) Oh it wasn't our fault * Norman: if only we got in here soon * Tiger:Maybe its Better this one * Serena:Don't Worry About Us * Serena:You've to alright What to togther now everything is fine I've Save * Tiger:At Least I Got See all of you one Last Time I Love you all of you * (They Happy to flower close his eyes and tiger and serena is smile) * Serena:We Love you too (Then the Last plat of rose comes the Spell is now broken (Then she kissing on his cheek and tiger comes to transformtian every one looks to that and she hang on to his stomach) (Hes Paw turns into hand his Down Paw turns into Foot Cat Stomach turns into Torso and His Cat head turns into Handsome Head (stands up and looks that his hands and looks at serena his name is ash (Serena is Schoked turns happy) * Ash:Serena (Hold Her Hand) It's Me * Serena:(Serena Touch his hair and Looks at his Face) It's is you * (then kiss and the dark castle turns into beatiful castle) * (Thomas o malley turns brock) * Ash:Brock * (Tom turns tracey) * Ash:Tracey * (Brittany is Anita Ratciffle) * Ash:Anita (hugs) Look at Us * Dale/cody:Momma * Brock:Its americal * (Then ash holding and into castle (kiss her) * Brock:He Lamore * Tracey:Well Brock old Friend show me my gord * Brock:Of Courese moname I've told you she rights the spell * Tracey:I Want old friend I Belive i told you Yes * Brock:I Didn't told you Yeah * (brook and tracey laughing) * Cody:Biggley After Mamma * Anita:Of course my Dear Of Course * Cody:Then Sleeping cover * Norman:We Do * Philip:Neigh! * (all Laughing) * (Beauty and the beast end song (Glass ash and serena who dancing) Gallery Category:1701Movies Category:Scenes Category:Beauty and the Beast Scenes